1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera which permits automatic and manual focusing operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known cameras of this type, when provided with an objective lens tube which can effect change-over operation between manual focusing and automatic focusing, there is a disadvantage in that proper focusing cannot be accomplished if an automatically focusing device is operated by mistake under the manually focusing operating condition of the objective lens tube.